Go-Kart Races
The Go-Kart Races are a series of sub-missions. They first become available in Chapter 2, when Jimmy is first able to access Old Bullworth Vale and Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival. The Races Carnival Races All Carnival Races cost $1 to enter. Jimmy must place first to win. Winning gets him 2 (4 with Photography 5 complete) prize tickets and unlocks the next race. Girls may participate in the races, but clique leaders do not. Grand Prix Race 1 Jimmy races against three randomly selected Nerds in a 3 lap race. Upon winning the race, he is awarded a Crash Helmet for his wardrobe. Grand Prix Race 2 Jimmy races against three randomly selected Bullies in a 3 lap race. Grand Prix Race 3 Jimmy races against three randomly selected Preppies in a 3 lap race. Grand Prix Race 4 Jimmy races against four randomly selected Jocks in a 4 lap race. Winning also gets the 'Speed Freak' achievement for the Scholarship Edition. Grand Prix Race 5 Jimmy races against five randomly selected Greasers in a 4 lap race. When you try to pass the Greasers on a straight path, they'll try to block you and ram you into the wall, the best strategy is to pass them during turns Winning Grand Prix Race 5 unlocks the City Races. If Jimmy wants to race at the carnival again, he will always repeat Grand Prix Race 5. Street Races The Street Races, as the name implies, take place on the streets of Bullworth rather than on the go-kart track. They are all against randomly selected Townies, excluding Edgar. Unlike the Carnival races, these races can be done as often as the player wants. Street Race 1 This race takes place in the residential district of Old Bullworth Vale. The starting point is just east of the Happy Endings Retirement Home. It is against three randomly selected Townies. Winning gets Jimmy $20 and unlocks Street Race 2. Street Race 2 This race starts in front of Mr. Martin's seafood restaurant. It is a relatively short race against two randomly selected Townies. Winning gets Jimmy $25. It must be completed to unlock Street Race 3, but Street Race 3 takes place in Blue Skies Industrial District and thus won't be available until Chapter 5. Street Race 3 This race starts near the middle of Blue Skies, and is against two randomly selected Townies. On winning, Jimmy is rewarded with $30, the 'Pole Position' achievement for the Scholarship Edition, and his own personal Go-Kart, which can be found in front of the school garage. Trivia *There is a glitch in the PlayStation 2 edition that causes the player to drop down to last place if they manage to get more than half a lap ahead of opponents. This glitch has been reported to happen on the PC and Xbox 360 ports of Scholarship Edition too. *Zoe can be seen as one of the opponents as early as Chapter 2. Video Walkthroughs Carnival Races File:Grand_Prix_Race_1_(Carnival_Course)_-_Bully File:Grand_Prix_Race_2_(Carnival_Course)_-_Bully File:Grand_Prix_Race_3_(Carnival_Course)_-_Bully File:Grand_Prix_Race_4_(Carnival_Course)_-_Bully File:Grand_Prix_Race_5_(Carnival_Course)_-_Bully Street Races File:Go-Kart_Street_Race_1_-_Bully File:Go-Kart_Street_Race_2_-_Bully File:Go-Kart_Street_Race_3_-_Bully de:Go-Kart-Rennen Category:Minigames